


Growing Family

by lostmyselfinparis (4always7caskett)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: An anon asked so that’s why, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/lostmyselfinparis
Summary: Anon Message: Can you please, PLZ, write a Weapo fic where Kaitlyn finds out she’s accidentally pregnant?! Like in her life right now. I’ve been dying for some weapo!!





	Growing Family

“So, here’s the thing,” Kaitlyn says, like what she’s about to tell him isn’t the biggest news of their life and about to change the course of the rest of the year dramatically. She’s toying with the hem of his old sweatshirt that she wears most mornings when it’s too much work to find real clothes. 

“What’s the thing, Kait?” His eyes are so patient, like always. The way his eyes open wide, and soften, when her voice turns soft, is sometimes the glue to their relationship. He gets her. He always tries to get her. He waits until he can understand or opens his arms and pulls her into the most comforting embrace. 

She turns, taking in another breath and turning to look out the window at the snow piling up on the moonlit streets outside. It’s been snowing a lot since they got back from Pyeongchang, not the stark change to Spring she’d been hoping for to help alleviate the post-Olys funk. She’d just relied on 2am dance parties and Andrew for that instead. It had a double function, it tired him out so much that he didn’t wake when she trekked to the bathroom dispelling all content from her system in what she soon discovered was morning sickness. 

“The thing is…” she sighs, “I’m pregnant.” 

Her eyes dart from the window and the comforting blankets of snow to his eyes, no longer wide with patiences but with something she knows to be shock from how much more of the whites of his eyes she can see versus how they swell chocolatey dark when he’s swooning.

“You’re pregnant? Right now?” Andrew’s voice is shaking, something she’s become unfamiliar with hearing. 

“Umm, yes, right now, there is a small, tiny human in my stomach.” She can’t tear her eyes from him as his face twists in confusion. 

“We made a baby? Together? Now?” His brows are furrowed so close she has to laugh at his confusion. The sound bounces from her against the walls and she falls forward, letting her head rest against his shoulder as she laughs. She brings a hand to rest on his chest to steady herself and feels his heart racing. 

“Drush, yes.” As she lifts her head from his shoulder, and their eyes meet, a smile breaks out across his face. His eyes sparkle and her laughs too. She feels it swell up in his chest and bubble over. 

“A little baby!” His voice is full of confidence again, confidence that crashes his lips against hers. Confidence that brings his hands to rest on the back of her neck and against her stomach. 

She’s laughing against his lips and she’s pretty certain she’s never been happier than in this moment. Not the first time she accidentally pressed her lips against his and her kissed back with enthusiasm. Not the first time they went on a date and he held her hand the entire time. Not when late at night, wrapped up in his arms, they whispered “I love you” at the exact moment. None of that compared to the way her heart was swelling in this moment. 

“We’re gonna do this? Together?” It took two hands cupping his face to get him to stop kissing her and actually look in her eyes and listen. She assumed that was a good sign, though. 

“Are you kidding? This is the best ‘thing’ you’ve ever told me...ever!” 

“Ever? Really?” Pressing her forehead against his, she giggles, nuzzling closer until their noses are rubbing together in eskimo kisses. 

“Well, I guess maybe that phone call over a decade ago when I heard your excited giggle squeal for the first time and you agreed to be my partner is up there…” His cheeks tinted pink, pulling back and moving to lean back against the couch. He caresses her back to pull her to lay on his chest. They shifted until she was slotted half between him and the couch and half on top of him, a hand on his heart. His arms folded around her and slid up under her shirt to rest on her bare stomach and rub her stomach. 

“You’re going to be doing that a lot now, hmm?” Kaitlyn’s eyes were fixed on his hands movements. As he swooped across her skin, it was like she was really feeling the reality set in, like she could feel their baby growing. 

“Oh, yes, and telling her stories too,” he sighed against her hair. 

“I can’t believe we’re going to have a little WeaPo baby in the family.” 

With slow movement, she dragged her hand from his chest to intertwine her fingers with his and rest them together on her stomach.

“I love our family.”


End file.
